This invention relates to a hair clip that can be heated and then used to shape an individual's hair.
Over the years, there have been developed and are currently available numerous types of hair curlers and clips that can be used in styling the hair to produce different looks. For example, curlers are used to provide curls or waves to the hair, and frequently the hair is heated using a heated curling iron or electrically heated rollers or the like that provide lift or volume to the hair so that the individual's hair will have a full-bodied natural look or a wavy appearance, depending upon what is used. When the hair is heated, it will set the hair so as to retain the general configuration of the hair at the time the heat was applied.
There are known and available electrically heated curling irons and electrically heated rollers, but these are somewhat limited in the hair styles that can be produced using such devices. In addition, there are numerous curlers and rollers of different sizes and shapes which can be used and applied when the hair is wet with the hair then allowed to either naturally dry or dried using a hair dryer. Also, recently issued Denhup U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,777 discloses the use of a hair clip that includes a pair of interior metal plates that are heated by applying them to a heated plate of an electric heating unit. These heated hair clips are then used to style dry or damp hair into a linear configuration generally perpendicular to the scalp, but they cannot be used to produce curls or waves. These heated hair clips are thus limited for use in producing a particular hair style which has lift and volume, and they cannot be used with hair curlers to curl or wave the hair.
There is therefore a need for an improved method of applying heat to curled hair to set the curled hair in the configuration produced by a particular hair curler. There is a further need for a simple, easy to use way of applying heat to set curled hair. It is an object of this invention to fulfill and satisfy those needs.